Super Mega Reunion, THE ULTIMATE FINAL BATTLE!
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Okay, couldn't ignore this. Here is MY take on the finale of Super Megaforce and the reunion of ALL rangers until now! DragonX is back, and calls in everyone to drive back the Armada and it's Emperor! Seriously, this rating is basically because of how straightforward it is!


Alright, time for a curve ball!

Okay, everyone and their cousin have heard the word and seen quite possibly the episode where former rangers return YET AGAIN! Super Megaforce's final battle. Well, it did NOT live up to the hype, and honestly... it could be been done SO much better even without following the actual Super Sentai version (which I believe is a movie, I think).

So, here's MY take on it, bringing back my continuity with Justin and DragonX. Pairings are pretty much the same as before, just furthered along given the time skip being at least a few years.

All previous text changes apply, like Bold, Italics, and the like. Please read the other fanfics for those specifications.

The Time for talk is over, time to read!

Disclaimer: Never owned a single ranger from the 90s until now. And that ain't changing any time soon!

(Story Begin)

DragonX shot up from his bed, feeling a darkness like no other. An Emperor of Evil had come, and this one was not playing around. He went to check the monitors to see who it was, and this one had no sense of honor, only destruction. He pulled out his communicator and contacted his partner.

"Yo, wake up," he said, "we're needed. All hands are up to bat."

(For real? That hasn't happened since...)

"Since Flurious, I know."

(Alright, I'll let Tommy know.)

"I'll get more information and call back with further instructions."

* * *

When he got to the city, it was already night time, and the destruction was already evident. He walked around and helped whoever he could, but keeping his focus on the morning, when the Armada would return. He already informed Justin of his plans and had everyone in position by dawn. He heard the footsteps and one of the Generals of the Armada spoke.

"Hope you all had a good night," he boasted, gloating in victory, "Because it was your last!"

DragonX walked through the gathering crowd and stood in front of them as the General continued.

"It's time to crush you into dust!" said the General, noticing their positions as one of intentions to fight, "HA! Do you really think you still stand a chance against us."

DragonX smirked, oh how the answer would surprise him.

"Take Aim!" ordered the General, "OPEN FIRE!"

However, the grunts did NOT shoot, as they were shot themselves. Everyone, minus DragonX, turned to see the Megaforce Rangers in their Super Mega Mode.

"So you fools are still around, are you?" asked the General, "But not for long!"

"Wrong," said Troy, the Red Ranger, "This Planet is ours, and we'll never surrender!"

"You really thing you have a chance, don't you?"

"There's no doubt at all," declared Troy.

"Big mistake," replied the General, "Destroy them!"

The grunts began to move towards the people.

"Everyone, get to a safe distance!" said Emma, the Pink Ranger, as the civilians left to hide and watch.

"Time to clean house!" declared Troy, as the Rangers jumped into the fray.

After a minute of fighting it was clear to everyone that there was one human fighting alongside the rangers, and holding his own quite well.

"Hey, get out of here!" said Jake, the Green Ranger.

"It's not safe!" added Noah, the Blue Ranger.

Smirking once more, DragonX pulled out his weapon in sword form and destroyed all the grunts with a single sweeping slash.

"WHAT!?" proclaimed the General, "Who are you to have this strength!?"

"I guess I should introduce myself," shrugged DragonX, putting away his weapon. He then call out in a loud voice, "MY NAME IS DRAGONX AND I WISH TO SPEAK TO THE EMPEROR!"

After a few moments of silence, he called again, "COME ON THEN! DRAGONX WILL SEE YOU NOW! AND YOU CAN BRING YOUR (little) ARMADA IF YOU LIKE!"

"Is he insane?" asked Orion, the Sixth Ranger.

Suddenly, the Emperor's ship, along with his armada entered the atmosphere and hovered over the city. A hologram of the emperor then appeared.

" **You are not the one who destroyed my son. Stand aside and you shall live.** "

"No, but the universe is better off without him, I won't argue that."

" **How DARE you-** " started the Emperor, but was cut off.

"NO! How dare YOU to attack Earth without even asking yourself the important questions!" countered DragonX, rather angrily at that.

"Who is this guy?" asked Gia, the Yellow Ranger.

"I don't know, but let him keep it up," replied Jake.

"Out of all the Past Rangers, he is the only one we've never seen or heard about," informed Troy, "I wonder why?"

"There are a few VERY important questions to ask yourself when thinking of conquering Earth. First Question: Is this world worth the hassle of the resources sacrificed in order to acquire it?"

This threw the Rangers for a loop, as not even THEY could find an answer to why Aliens would attempt to conquer Earth.

"Next one, the second question. Most important question of all: Is this world protected?"

DragonX pulled out a device and began showing a picture after picture of various monsters and big bads alike who have tried and failed in the past to take over Earth.

"Because you're not the first one to attempt this," lectured DragonX with a knowing tone, smirking slightly at some of the pictures that were prominent in slideshow, "Not even CLOSE! And of course this leads you to ask the final question having found out about this. And the answer may terrify even you: What happened to all of them!"

As if on cue, several rangers appeared in groups on rooftops, the ground and various structures. All the rangers that appeared the last time they were needed, as well as the most recent ones since.

"Greetings, my name is DragonX. I'm the Leader of the Power Rangers throughout time and space. And we have one thing to say:

" ** _GET OFF OUR PLANET!_** "

" **Destroy them all!** " ordered the Emperor.

"Guys, show them our forces!" said DragonX, while he morphed.

While the Armada may have been a few million strong, it was nothing compared to the hundreds of Zords that appeared to fight them off. The Rangers either jumped to the ground, or took to their ships or Zords to help fight the ground troops below or the Armada in the Sky respectively.

"Whoa," was the general impression of the newbie rangers by comparison.

"Guys, join them," said DragonX, turning to address them, "I'll handle the General."

The Megaforce didn't question him, since the other Rangers, even Mighty Morphin were following his lead.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" declared the General.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" replied DragonX, bringing out his sword again.

With all the rangers helping out, it didn't take too long to clear out everyone but the Emperor himself, and even then he had to abandon his ship as it blew up. He landed on the ground, facing the rangers that had gathered.

"Let him to us," said Troy, "He's our problem, we'll finish him off!"

" **Let's see you try!** "

And try they did. The Megaforce Rangers, in their Super Mega Modes, fought hard, using every tool in their arsenal, even going Legendary Mode once, to battle Emperor. Yet he still survived. When it looked like the other rangers were going to step in, Orion jumped forward and charged headlong into the Emperor, bringing up the team's combo blaster and gave it the remaining energy he had into one final blast, destroying the Emperor.

" **You may have defeated me, but my army will still end your world!** "

Indeed, several more battalions of millions of troops were attempting to enter the city.

"We won't let the people down! SCATTER AND UNLEASH EVERYTHING!" ordered DragonX.

And the Rangers did as told, using Battlyzers, Super Modes, and other power-ups in order to defeat the remaining forces. DragonX himself used his powers defeat a few hundred himself.

* * *

After all was said and done, everyone reconvened to help rebuild the city, being careful not to demorph. Once they good, they gathered outside the city near the Ranger's headquarters.

"Well, that was close," said DragonX.

"I'm sure they could have handled it," reassured his partner, Justin.

"Yeah, but then our part wouldn't have been as memorable," replied Jason.

"I had a dream about this day, when all the rangers came together to defend the earth," said Troy.

"Quick Question," spoke up Noah, "I've been doing research in the Ranger Database, how did you guys use multiple powers at the same time? I mean, Tommy has FIVE Ranger Powers, and a few other powers are actually shared by more than one team member."

"That's my doing," said DragonX, "The details aren't important, but I managed to give everyone with Ranger Powers the ability to use ALL their powers, even if the same power is shared amongst two or more Rangers."

"Thank you, for everything," said Jake.

"No, thank you," replied Tommy, "You've more than lived up to the legacy we left for you."

"If there's one thing to remember," added Wes, "It's our motto: Once a Ranger..."

" _ **ALWAYS A RANGER!**_ " replied the other rangers.

With that, the Rangers mingled together for the rest of the day before separating once more, until the next time they were needed.

(Story End)

Okay, that had less effort put into it compared to my previous installments, but at least the Rangers were implemented better, not to mention the tradition of breaking out stronger forms just because, which got broken this time because there were so many. I just decided to have some fun with this one. If you couldn't tell, I was using Matt Smith's first speech/lecture as the Doctor as inspiration. Trust me, I wanted the rangers to be introduced in this fashion. No offense to Megaforce, but having the other rangers show up to help with the Armada is a better intro than just... AFTER the Emperor is destroyed and we haven't implemented the morphed rangers. Believe you me, I wanted to have EVERY Ranger there regardless of who had what power, or even if the power was shared. This is MY story and I can exercise my legal right as a fanfic writer to add this in because it's not canon! So, until next time!

Later,

RDF1


End file.
